


【Aurora Polaris || Petrichor】Dirty night

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000
Summary: Petrichor：初雨的气息很长一段温暖、干燥的天气后，第一场雨带来的清香。Dirty night：1.肮脏的夜晚2.雨夜





	【Aurora Polaris || Petrichor】Dirty night

**Author's Note:**

> Petrichor：初雨的气息  
> 很长一段温暖、干燥的天气后，第一场雨带来的清香。
> 
> Dirty night：1.肮脏的夜晚  
>  2.雨夜

私设ooc预警  
🔞🔞🔞

 

约在餐厅。

林彦俊今天是穿着一件白色的衬衫来的。  
扣子扣得严严实实的。

“这样的衬衫，要解开一颗扣子才好看。”  
陈立农一边说着，一边越过餐桌伸手去解林彦俊的扣子。

手碰上扣子的时候，陈立农感到林彦俊的呼吸滞了一下。  
陈立农轻轻的笑了一下。  
“好了。”

“好看，吗？”  
林彦俊有点难为情的问。

“嗯。”

接下来的一餐饭，陈立农都忍不住看林彦俊。  
他骨架小，衬衫解开一个扣子之后变得松松的，一低头，锁骨就若隐若现出来。  
欲盖弥彰的诱惑。

吃完饭出来的时候在下雨。

两个人从饭店门口的廊下迅速跑回了车里。

晚上的停车场很昏暗，车里又没有开灯，林彦俊正摸索着系安全带。

“跟我回家吗？”  
陈立农突然问。

林彦俊抬起头来看了他一眼。

“好啊。”  
他很小声的说。

空气安静了一会。

陈立农突然凑过来吻他。

一只手从肩膀后面环住他，扶住他的头。  
另一只手却向下面伸去。

陈立农隔着裤子把自己的手放在林彦俊的下体上，似有若无的摩挲着。

这种隔靴搔痒的难耐感让林彦俊忍不住加重呼吸。  
但陈立农还是不为所动的吻着他。  
窒息感迅速的向林彦俊侵袭而来。

陈立农终于放开了林彦俊。  
上面和下面都。

两个人喘息着对视。

即使是很昏暗的环境，林彦俊还是读懂了陈立农的意思。

“不，我不会。”  
林彦俊轻轻地摇摇头。

“没关系，现在就会了。”  
陈立农一边说着一边拉起林彦俊的手带到自己的身下。

刚一碰到陈立农的下体，林彦俊就惊惶的收回了手。  
已经是非常硬挺的了。

陈立农坐回自己的驾驶座。

林彦俊听到了金属腰带和裤裆拉链的声音。

他佯装没注意的样子看着窗外，雨点把窗户模糊了。

陈立农的手又伸过来，从肩膀的一边伸过去，搂住另一边。  
他把林彦俊往自己这边带。  
林彦俊似乎是明白他的意思了，顺从的低下头去。

“啊。”  
当林彦俊的口腔包裹住自己的下体的时候，陈立农忍不住发出了满意的喟叹。  
太暖了。

林彦俊的技术很生涩，只是机械的吞吐着。  
似乎是不得要领，他又重新把陈立农的性器从嘴里退出来，改成上下的舔弄。

酥麻感代替了温软的感觉给陈立农带了新的刺激。  
他忍不住从上面扣住林彦俊的后脑，把性器重新塞回他的嘴里。

因为陈立农突然的使力，一下戳刺到了深喉。  
突如其来的紧迫感让陈立农差一点精关失守。  
忍不住手上一边隐隐的使力，一边下意识的顶胯。  
林彦俊的后脑好圆啊，扣在手里正好。

身下开始传来了不适的呜咽声。  
自己明明还没有射精，就感到下身有点潮湿了。

陈立农把林彦俊捞起来。

他正在哭。

眼泪和因为长时间开口而无法吞咽的涎水胡乱的挂在脸上。  
眼睛和嘴巴都红红的。

陈立农轻轻的吻他的脸。  
他的眼睛，他的嘴巴。  
手在后面安抚的摸着他的背，给他顺着气。

陈立农的动作都是很轻柔的，但是脑子里想的却是难以启齿的东西。

光是操他的嘴就把他给操哭了。  
要是把他压在床上干，会怎么样呢？

 

回到陈立农的家的时候，两个人的衣服都有点湿了。

“我不是说第一颗扣子不扣比较好看嘛。”  
陈立农离林彦俊很近，伸手把他衬衫的第一颗扣子解开。  
精致的锁骨露出来。

陈立农径直走到一边的小沙发上坐下了。  
他怕自己现在就忍不住吻他。

“把裤子脱掉吧。”  
陈立农看着还站着的林彦俊。

林彦俊看了他一眼。

他把鞋袜都脱掉了，露出纤细的脚踝。  
手往上伸，皮带和拉链都被解开，黑色长裤向下褪，笔直的长腿轻轻的踩踹着就把它堆在了脚边。

“内裤也脱掉吧。”  
陈立农轻描淡写的说。

因为在车上的情动已经有点湿濡的内裤被卷着脱下来。

原本夹在长裤里的白色衬衫现在成为了唯一的遮拦。

“来。”  
陈立农拍了拍自己的大腿，示意他坐到自己这里来。

林彦俊走过去，背对着陈立农靠坐在了他怀里。

没有把衬衫压在身下，而是撩了起来放在身后。  
真空的坐在陈立农腿上。

陈立农轻轻的笑了一下，满意的把他搂在怀里。

“阿俊，平时会自慰吗？”  
陈立农靠在他的肩膀上问。  
明明是很隐秘的话题，他却问的很坦然。

林彦俊闪躲的背过头去。

“没关系的，跟我说吧。”  
陈立农很低声的在他身后说，带着一点引诱的味道。

“嗯。”  
林彦俊用很细微的声音回答。

“前面还是后面呢？”  
陈立农还是穷追不舍。

林彦俊已经有点羞红了脸。

“或者说，都会吗？”  
陈立农轻笑着说。

看林彦俊不回答，他也没有继续逼问的意思。  
让他羞怯一下就够了。

“起来。”  
陈立农轻轻的拍了拍林彦俊的肩膀。

陈立农从林彦俊身下站起来，去洗手间拿出了什么东西，回到沙发旁边。

“做到边上来。”  
陈立农拍拍沙发的边沿，让窝在沙发里面的林彦俊往前坐了坐。

打开他的腿，陈立农蹲坐在他的两腿之间。

“干什么？”  
林彦俊有点纳闷的问。

“一会你就知道了。”  
陈立农一边说着一边撩起林彦俊搭在腿上的衬衫的前摆。

下体一下暴露在别人面前让林彦俊有点惊恐。  
他下意识的向沙发后面靠，却被陈立农拽住了双手。

“没事的。”  
陈立农拿出刚才自己去拿的东西。

是脱毛膏。

轻轻的把已经打湿过的毛巾盖在林彦俊的私处。  
陈立农打开了手上的脱毛膏，挤出一点在手上。  
拿开毛巾，把手上的涂抹在林彦俊的下体。

带着温热触感的掌心不断的上下摩挲的感觉，让林彦俊有点难耐。  
压抑着的呼吸声还是很明显的传了出来。

陈立农倒是心无旁骛，一点一点的做着清理，每一处都不放过。  
看似无意识的剐蹭过铃口，陈立农能感受到他大腿内侧的颤动。  
很敏感嘛，陈立农心里想。

调戏的差不多了，陈立农才将脱毛膏刮去，重新用毛巾覆盖住林彦俊的下体。  
等到毛巾再拿开的时候，已经是很干净的了。  
已经有一点充血的阴茎挺立着，没有阴毛的遮挡，凸起的血管都看的一清二楚。

陈立农突然从地上起来，把林彦俊压倒在了沙发上。

一只手从衬衫下摆伸进去抚摸他的背，却不褪下这最后一件遮拦。  
另一只手伸到下面抚慰林彦俊的下体。  
刚脱过毛的性器很敏感，刚碰上就又大了一圈。

“阿俊已经很想要了吧。”  
陈立农三下五除二的除去了自己的衣服。

不急着吻他的唇。

从耳朵开始，耳垂被含住，舌尖在上面打转。  
颈窝有点香香的味道，整个头都要埋进去。  
然后是喉结，轻轻的咬一下，然后含住舔弄。  
再往下是锁骨，林彦俊很瘦，锁骨很明显，重重的允住，留下一点红痕。  
然后是乳尖，隔着衬衫含住，白色的衬衫一下子就被洇湿了，两个圆圆的水印挂在胸前。

“啊，唔。”  
不断的撩拨使林彦俊沉重的呼吸变成了轻轻的喘息。

陈立农把他的衬衫从最下面的一颗扣子解开，只解一半，还剩下中间三颗扣子的衬衫只堪堪遮住胸口。  
把衬衫的下面向两边撩开，陈立农俯下身去亲他的腰腹。

“啊！”  
林彦俊的腰腹似乎格外敏感，一亲上他就开始扭动。

“阿俊，等一等，不着急，等下需要你动的机会还很多呢！”  
陈立农狡黠的笑着。

终于把手伸向了后面，这么久的前戏下来，后面已经是泥泞不堪了。  
有意的要戏弄他。  
陈立农只是把手放在穴口打转，而不伸进去。

“唔，唔~”  
林彦俊难耐的扭动着腰肢。

后面的穴口已经被陈立农弄得一张一合的吐着淫水，臀瓣下意识的收紧却只有更加明显的空虚感。  
前面的性器随着自己的扭动蹭在陈立农的腰上，泛出一点白沫，却无人照料。

林彦俊把手伸下去，想要自己抚慰硬挺的性器。  
但是却被陈立农一手钳住自己的手。

“阿俊，你知不知道，被人从后面也是可以插射的。”  
陈立农贴在他的耳朵边上，呼吸吹进林彦俊的耳朵里面。

“啊，不要。”  
一说话林彦俊自己都被吓到了，情欲已经将他的声音变得软媚不堪。

“阿俊想不想试一下。”  
陈立农一边说，一边突然将自己的性器送进林彦俊的后穴里。

“啊！”  
虽然后面已经饥渴难耐，但是并没有经过手指的扩张，想要完全吞下还是有点困难的。  
林彦俊忍不住惊呼出声。

“不要害怕，不要。”  
陈立农忍住继续向里的欲望，终于吻住林彦俊的唇。

不同于简单到唇瓣摩挲，这个吻很激烈。  
似乎是想要分担林彦俊的疼痛，陈立农把他抱得很紧。  
舌头伸向林彦俊的口腔里面，与他的舌头交缠在一起。  
啧啧的水声取代了林彦俊的痛呼。

一直到林彦俊自己动了动腰肢。  
“嗯，可以，可以了。”  
是认可，也是邀请。  
陈立农一下就一滑而入。

“嗯，嗯，”  
陈立农轻轻的抽插着，林彦俊的呼声就像一只雀鸟，很小声，很短促。

想要更大声的。

陈立农把他的双腿抬起来，环住自己的腰。  
交合的地方一下子有了更大的空间，陈立农突然猛然向前顶弄。

“啊！”  
林彦俊被突如其来的深度激得抽搐了一下。

陈立农似乎是明白了他的身体。  
扶住他的腰肢就开始大力的顶弄。

“啊~啊~”  
林彦俊的头向后仰着，把自己的小腹向上送着迎合着陈立农。

林彦俊正在高潮的边缘徘徊，陈立农却突然停了下来。  
缩短两人的距离，他俯下身来吻林彦俊。  
细碎的吻落在嘴角，唇珠。  
下身也不再抽插，而是在里面打着转研磨。

“嗯~”  
林彦俊撒娇的搂住陈立农的脖子。

“想要吗？”  
陈立农就在林彦俊的嘴角说。

“嗯。”

“诶，这样可不行，要说出来。”  
陈立农更坏心眼的往林彦俊那凸起的软肉上磨来磨去。

“唔，要，想要。”  
他已经被欲望冲昏了头脑，浑然不知自己现在的样子。

“好。”  
陈立农轻笑了一下。

恢复的抽插的频率，还故意的往林彦俊的敏感点上戳。  
林彦俊的脸已经涨红了，浑身也泛着红红的情欲的痕迹。

“啊，不要，不要。”  
林彦俊的叫声已经带上了一点哭腔，眼角有一点泪珠滑落下来。

“还没有呢，还没有到。”  
陈立农气喘吁吁的说。

“啊！啊！”  
林彦俊哭喊声越来越大。

陈立农一只手安抚的伸向林彦俊的下体开始上下撸动，旁边的囊袋被他揉搓的变了形，指尖划过上面的沟壑。  
林彦俊觉得没有了阴毛，连手淫的感觉都不一样了。

“啊！”  
林彦俊终于在抚慰下攀上了高潮，乳白的精液射在陈立农的小腹上，使两个人之间更加黏黏糊糊。

陈立农突然猛的吻住林彦俊，身下的抽插也更加大力。  
林彦俊还在高潮的余韵中没有缓过神来，像筛糠一样窝在陈立农的怀里颤抖。

“唔，唔。”  
唇被陈立农封住了，娇喘都被他含进去。  
刚刚射过精的性器又开始挺立起来。

“阿俊，阿俊。”  
陈立农在唇间叫着他的名字。

“啊~”  
随着最后的猛烈攻势，陈立农射在了林彦俊里面。  
被滚烫的精液激得一个激灵，林彦俊的前端又再次颤抖着射了精。

“啊，啊。”  
林彦俊侧过一点，眯着眼睛大口的喘着气，整个人哭得一抽一抽的。

“怎么样，阿俊，我就说被插后面也会射的吧。”  
陈立农说着骚话，但林彦俊已经连打他的精神都没有了。

陈立农微微的撑起身子看着林彦俊。

眼泪顺着锋利的下颌骨流下来  
因为长时间的接吻，嘴也没有合上，一张一合的喘着气，口水落在唇角。  
下面的小嘴也是，刚被抽出性器的穴口似乎有点不舍，媚肉一翻一翻的，含不住的精液顺着股缝黏在大腿上。

太色情了。  
陈立农忍住了再来一次的冲动不去看他。

但是林彦俊倒是自己贴了上来。  
他从侧面抱住陈立农，把头搁在陈立农的肩膀上。

“我想去洗澡。”  
林彦俊的声音很轻，但是就像一只小爪子划在人心上。

“嗯。”  
陈立农呆坐着，觉得自己只要动一下就会重新硬起来。

“我走不动，农农带我去吧！”  
林彦俊把头歪着看着陈立农。

陈立农深吸了一口气站起来。  
从咯吱窝的地方把林彦俊架起来，刚准备把人抱起来，林彦俊就自己跳上来，搂住陈立农的脖子，腿缠住他，整个人挂在他身上。

“林彦俊！”  
陈立农努力让自己看起来像是压抑着怒火，而不是欲望。

“嗯？”  
林彦俊就好像什么都没做一样瞪大了眼睛看着陈立农。

“呵。”  
陈立农无奈的笑的。  
“那你要这样我也没办法了。”

陈立农拖住林彦俊的屁股把自己的性器重新送了穴口，刚刚射在里面的精液现在充当了润滑的作用。  
陈立农没有刻意的抽插，走去浴室的路上一颠一颠的就够林彦俊受的了。

陈立农在给浴缸放水的时候，林彦俊还是像一只树袋熊一样挂在他身上不愿意下来。

“好了。进去吧。”  
陈立农像赶鸭子一样把林彦俊赶进了浴缸。

两个人都躺进去水就漫出来了。  
但是陈立农并不太在意。  
反正动起来也是会漫出来的。

 

终


End file.
